User talk:Camilo113
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?''' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations Edit in Burakidiosu Interesting, so they mentioned an english name in the Nintendo magazine? The English one? does it confirm the game in america at all? (Proof?) 00:04, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Where was Gold Ceadeus confirmed? Aandrew07 (talk) 23:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Looks like it was done by some random guy, not credible. I'll set it back to how it was, sorry for the misunderstanding. Aandrew07 (talk) 00:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Abuelito XD Hola Abuelito, si puedo decirte aun así XD Te tengo algunas preguntas, como: 1.¿porque abandonaste todas las wikias en español?, 2.¿Porque no vuelves? 3. Se me olvido... La cosa es que te mande este mensaje ya que vi que estas activo aquí y porque eres un usuario viejo de BW como yo XDD y necesito preguntarte algunas cosas de la wikis, ya que estoy aprendiendo códigos en la escuela. Espero de que respondas a este mensaje XDD 16:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) *Hola Abuelito otra vez XD ha pasado como mas de un año lol XD voy a responder a tus respuestas (?) **1.Entiendo, y creo que tienes razon, no puedo decir de que es verdad porque nunca he estado en una wikia en ingles así que, no importa mucho lo que pienso, pero solo digo de que entiendo lo que dices. Ya que TODO esta cambiado en BW. **2. Creo que has hecho muuyy bien de abandonar la BW, yo también queria ya no editar, pero me quedo alli por mi Esposo XD Ya que te digo de que extraño mucho la BW antigua, era mejor ya que tu eras el Capitan que tenia mucho miedo jajaja XD Los usuarios de ahora, ni saben que miedo he tenido y nunca lo sabran xD (El miedo era porque tu eres muy severo y me di cuenta y como vi de que tu puedes decir un no y que te vaya a dar igual lo que dicen los otros, es una grande cosa XD ya que yo tambien adopte ese comportamiento (yaoming)) **3. La tercera pregunta no existia, me di cuenta hoy xD yo se que editas en mas wikis, pero decidi aqui preguntarte lo de los codigos de wiki xD. *Gracias por decidir ayudarme en los codigos, ya que te preguntare sobre los codigos avanzados, si se puede XD Ijner Talk PD: que sosa mi firma XDDD Abuelito, a estas horas (cuando te estoy dejando el mensaje) puedes venir? ya que yo me quedo desde esta hora y despues de 6 horas me voy xD see, es mucho, pero tengo mucho que hacer, y quiero que me ayudes en una plantilla, porque no sale asi como yo quiero xDD sale muy sosa y quiero que me ayudes. PD: si no puedes hoy, mañana también creo que estare por estas horas...En cualquier chat, incluso a este, ya que nadie me hablara porque yo i dont understand english (yaoming) ya que yo por los chat de BW no entro xD Ijner Talk PD: ya no me tienes que ayudar, igual la tenia que hacer con mi Esposo xDD Hola Izen, tu tranquilo XD ya que igualmente lo tenía que hacer con mi Esposo, no te preocupes, ya que tengo que avanzar con las plantillas y tengo que hacer muchas pero si alguna vez no logro algo y lo tengo que hacer rápido, te aviso. Y lo siento por responder ahora, es que he estado algo ocupada xD Ijner Talk otra vez la firma sosa XD